Dans chacun de mes silences
by orlidom
Summary: SLASH,ONE-SHOT,SONGFIC!POV de Severus. Sevy etendu sous un arbre pense a a sirius qui vien de 'mourir', repence au doux moments qu'ils ont passer ensemble.. mais etai-ce un reve ou realiter?


voila, je récidive avec cette songfic, (y aura p-e une suite, mais qui va se dérouler avant) je sais pas pourquoi mais ça a débloquer hier... ma muse es rentrer a la maison (enfin il commençai a être temps) loll je croie que cela risque de plaire au rares fans de ce couple (quoi que j'en est compter quand meme plusieurs....) au départ elle devait rester cacher dans mon dossier réserver a ce couple mais elle ne voulais pas rester la.. elle criait tellement fort quel a réveiller ma fille..   
--'' loll la je disjoncte.. dsl.. non mais sérieux, tout les idées étais écrite sur papier et graver dans ma tête pour écrire le début mais hier soirs alors que je voulais me coucher tôt, ça a exploser et c'est sorti sur mon ordi.. Donc je me suis coucher a finalement assez tôt.. Mais le matin.. a 3:30 du matin..... --'

dit moi ce que vous en me laissant des reivews... ''fais les yeux du chat potter'' j'adoreu savoir ce que vous penser, que vous aimer ou pas... sans que cela sois dit méchamment bien sur... loll

sur ce bonne lecture et ne m'oublier pas!!   
...

_**Waiting :**_ ... oo j'allai oublier... ya des mineur ici...... (demander moi pas comment j'ai fais pour en mettre un.. mais cest la.. donc) donc cette fic aura le plus haut rating qui existe sur fanfic (je croie que c'est ''R'') pour cause de lémon!! Donc CONTIEN DU SLASH!! Si vous ête homophobe partez d'ici au plus vite!!...   
an oui j'oubliai encore......les phrase en **_italique et gras _**son les parole de la chanson qui est de Marie-Hélène Thibert de star académie 2003 la gagnante du coter des fille mais pas la gagnante de la série (bref la deuxième... )

**_Disclamer :_** tout les personages, lieux, ect., ne sonpas a moi. ils sont a J.K. Rowling

bon la jai pu rien a dire... loll

**_Dans Chacun de mes silences._**

****

**_Dans chacun de mes silences _****_   
_****_Il y a les secrets de mon enfance _****_   
_****_Un amas de peine et de joie _****_   
_****_Au fond de moi_**

Ma souffrance l'emporte sur ma joie. Je revois sans cesse mon enfance. Mon père saoul, battant ma mère, moi recroquevillé dans un coin pleurant. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu droit à une enfance comme toutes les autres? Avoir des parents aimants, chaleureux, heureux.... Ce destin ne m'était tout simplement pas destiné, cruelle vie, n'est-ce pas? Cette pensée me laisse échapper un rictus. Mon premier souvenir heureux est parfaitement gravé dans ma mémoire. Cela avait débuté avec ma lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard, s'en suivirent d'une succession de bonheur, je quittai ma maison remplie de haine, de colère, de cris, de violence, pour aller chercher mes premiers livres, robes, chaudrons.... Mon premier jour dans cette école, mon plus beau souvenir.

''Serpentard'' avait crié le Choixpeau

Maintenant je pouvais montrer ce que je savais faire, ce que je pouvais faire. Mais mon bonheur, une semaine plus tard, fut déjà détruis, car toi, oui toi et ta bande avez commencé a me tourmenter. Me maltraitant, m'humiliant et ce devant tout le monde. Mon calvaire recommençait, me faisant repenser, mais surtout retourner en arrière dans mes souvenirs, ma souffrance et mon désespoir. Si tu savais à quel point j'en ai souffert au fond de moi....

**_Dans chacun de mes silences _****_   
_****_Je mets mon cœur à l'abri _****_   
_****_Pendant que le monde fait du bruit _****_   
_****_Moi je pense_**

Assis sous un arbre, je laisse aller mes pensées. Je pense à la vie que j'aurai pu vive si je n'avais pas hérité de ce père alcoolique et violent. Je me mets ç imaginer une belle maison, certes la mienne était déjà très belle mais elle était souillée par mon paternel, non, je m'imaginai une belle maison remplis de joie, chaleureuse, accueillante, ma mère souriant, le visage rayonnant non pas couvert d'ecchymoses.... Puis aussi soudain que cela puisse paraître le décor change, je me vois, je te vois aussi. Nous sommes debout sous ce même arbre, ton visage me souri. L'une de tes mains se pose sur ma joue, la caressant aussi délicatement qu'une plume flottant dans l'air. Tu me murmures un doux ''pardonne-moi'' et c'est à ce moment précis que je comprends que tout ceci n'est que futilité, que jamais tu ne viendrais me demander pardon.... Mais pourtant....

**_Et je pense que j'aimerai tellement être a toi _****_   
_****_Et je pense à toi _****_   
_****_Et je pense sans rien brusquer sa déranger _****_   
_****_Et je pense à toi_**

1) J'entre dans la salle sur demande. Le doux son de la cheminée crépitant vient briser le silence qui y règne. La lueur des flammes fait danser les ombres d'une immense baignoire remplis de mousse, d'un lit couvert de pétale de roses rouges, roses et jaunes, une table supportant deux bouteilles de bièreaubeurre et d'un grand canapé noir. À peine entré, je te vois te lever et t'avancer vers moi, me souriant. Tu me prends par la main, m'amenant ver le canapé. Je remarque toute la douceur de ta peau car tes doigts caresse ma main que tu tiens comme si tu avais peur que je me sauve en courrant. Tu me proposes une bièreaubeurre, je souris et je l'accepte, car je deviens aussi nerveux que toi. Nous trinquons à cette douce nuit qui suivra et nous déposons nos bouteilles vides sur la table. Puis soudainement tu t'avances vers moi et caresses mon visage. Tu me fixes droit dans les yeux et tu me dis :

'' Si tu savais comme je t'aime Severus Rogue''

Mon corps et mon âme s'imbibent d'une douce euphorie, je souris bêtement, c'est la première fois que l'on me dit ces doux mots avec une telle sincérité. Avant même de penser comment je pourrai formuler les mots ils se glissent hors de ma bouche et je te murmure :

'' Je t'aime aussi Sirius Black''

Je vois un sourire illuminer ton si doux et si beau visage, tes lèvres s'avancent doucement vers les miennes, attirées comme un aimant elles se collent et s'offrent une multitude de baisers, puis ta langue vient subtilement quémander l'ouverture de ma bouche pour aller rencontrer la mienne. J'entrouvre légèrement la bouche et la laisser entrer. Nos langues exécutent une élaborée et mélodieuse danse, nous faisant nous sentir en parfaite harmonie. L'une de mes mains vient se poser sur ton torse habillé, pendant que l'autre s'amuse avec tes cheveux et ton cou. Je sens ta main droite caresser ma joue gauche et la gauche, hésitante, caressant ma cuisse. Notre baiser et nos caresses s'accentuent et je ressens un fort désir envahir mon être tout entier. Je te sens frissonner de plaisir. Notre baiser, devenu un ouragan dévastateur, nous fait nous arrêter à bout de souffle. Loin d'être rassasié, tu te lèves, prends ma main et m'attire vers toi, recommence alors notre ribambelle de baisers enflammés. Tu recules dans la direction de la baignoire sans arrêter de m'embrasser, ce qui me fait avancer d'un pas hésitant vers toi.

Je suis complètement terrifié par ce qui va suivre, pour la première fois de ma vie je sais que je suis amoureux, que je l'aime, mais jamais je n'ai ressentie un tel effroi de l'inconnu de l'avenir. Que se passera-t-il demain? Vais-je encore subir l'un de ces impitoyables tours de sa part ou celle de ses camarades? Non le moment n'est pas bien choisi pour penser à cela. Il a toute ma confiance et j'ai toute la sienne. Il m'aime et je l'aime, seul le moment présent est important.

**_Dans chacun de mes silences _****_   
_****_Il y a ma paix et ma violence _****_   
_****_Il y a tout se qu'il y a de trop gros _****_   
_****_Pour des mots_**

Je me souviens de cette terrible après-midi. Nous venions de terminer nos BUSE et je vérifiais mon questionnaire, histoire de voir que je n'avais rien oublié. Je venais de le ranger dans mon sac lorsque ton crétin d'ami est venu, encore une fois, mettre fin à ma tranquillité. Mais à mon grand désarroi, il n'était pas seul... tu étais là aussi, te moquant, mais pire tu me jeta un ''Impedimenta''. Tu te mis alors à m'insulter, avec lui. Je ne comprenais plus. Pourquoi? Pourquoi, alors qu'il n'y avait même pas une semaine... ai-je imaginé cette nuit? L'ai-je rêvé ? Non, je me refusai de croire que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était que rêve, futilité ou sortit tout droit de mon imagination. Tu étais redevenu si cruel, si méprisant à mon égard, mais que t'avais-je fait? La haine montait en moi s'adressant de nouveau à toi, toutes ces questions que je me posais sur ta véritable nature faisaient bouillir en moi cette colère qui était redevenu pendant un instant un lac paisible et tranquille. Je l'avoue j'ai perdu totalement le contrôle sur mes gestes en attaquant James et en lui faisant une entaille sur la joue. Mais... n'était-ce pas lui qui était venu briser ma tranquillité? N'était-ce pas lui qui avait bondit sur moi alors que le seul crime que j'avais pu commettre était de respirer? Ou avait-il comprit que quelque chose se passait entre nous et avait voulu te tester? Je sais aujourd'hui que la dernière hypothèse est la plus plausible, j'ai vu aussi une certaine crainte dans tes yeux au moment de ma perte de control. J'en m'en veux à présent.

**_Dans chacun de mes silences _****_   
_****_Il y a ma musique et ma danse _****_   
_****_Il y a mon cri dans la sois _****_   
_****_Juste pour toi_**

Je me suis réfugié souvent dans la salle sur demande, espérant te voir entrer à ton tour, me prenant dans tes bras, me berçant, me disant que tu ne m'en voulais pas, ou plus, mais tu n'y étais pas. Une douce musique y résonnait, cachée sous mes sanglots. Cette musique racontait l'histoire d'une personne qui aime en silence, en secret, dont toutes les pensées sont dirigées vers la personne qu'elle aime. Cette chanson raconte en quelque vers mon histoire, l'histoire de ma jeunesse, de ma vie, de mon amour pour lui, oui toi Sirius. Je crie pour soulager ma peine, ma colère, pourquoi m'as-tu trahis? Je préférai subir mille morts que de te voir t'éloigner de moi, que de revoir ce regard méprisant, ces paroles blessantes, ces gestes cruels. J'enfouis mon visage, ruisselant de larmes, dans mes mains, toutes les larmes de mon corps, de mon sang glissent le long des mes joues, de mes mains. Puis un jour, alors que j'avais perdu tout espoir j'entends des bruits de pas s'approchant de la salle.....

**_Et je pense à la douce mélodie de ta voix _****_   
_****_Et je pense à toi _****_   
_****_Et je pense sans rien brusquer sans déranger _****_   
_****_Et je pense à toi_**

2) Tu délaisses doucement mes lèvres et part à la recherche, avec ta bouche, de mon cou en parsemant de baisers le chemin qui te conduit à mon oreille où tu taquines mon lobe avec ta langue et le délaisse pour le creux de mon cou. Je regarde vers le ciel qui s'offre à moi couleur sombre parsemée de points lumineux, j'ai l'impression de m'envoler sous ta douce torture. Je laisse échapper un léger gémissement sous cette embrassade. Revenant enfin à mes lèvres tu détaches la boutonnière de ma robe et la fait glisser sur le sol. Tu enlèves mon chandail aux couleurs des Serpentards et le fais rejoindre ma robe. Tu te recules un tantinet et me regardes. Une lueur subjuguée dans tes yeux, je peux y lire tout l'amour que tu me portes malgré toute la souffrance que tu me fais subir. Tu poses tes mains sur mon torse, le caressant. Des frissons de désir m'envahissent à nouveau effaçant toutes mes craintes du lendemain. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la boutonnière de ta robe de sorcier est beaucoup plus difficile à déboutonner que la mienne, mais j'y parvins sans trop avoir l'air impatient. Je te retire ton chandail aux couleurs de Griffondore et jette un regard admiratif sur ton corps, mordant ma lèvre inférieure dû au désir de te faire succomber de plaisir sous mes baisers. Je m'avance vers toi pour capturer un baiser et défais la ceinture de ton pantalon. Tu t'affaires à vouloir faire la même chose que moi, seulement moi je n'ai pas de ceinture. Tu souris car je suis presque nu devant toi, il ne me reste qu'une paire de boxer rayée noire et verte, mais maintenant toi tu es nu devant moi car, tes pantalons ayant glissé sur le sol, tu ne portai aucun sous-vêtements, à mon grand plaisir. Tes mains glissent sur mon torse et se posent sous mon seul et unique vêtement, caressants mes fesses au passage tu fais glisser ce tissu devenu gênant sur le sol. Tes mains toujours posées sur mes fesses, tu t'approches de moi et viens m'embrasser. Je sens ton membre gonflé de désir charnel, je sais que tu sens aussi le mien car dés le moment ou tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, il était déjà désireux de toi. Je me sépare de toi et entre dans la baignoire. L'eau n'y est pas trop froide, pas trop chaude, juste à la bonne température, la mousse dégage une douce odeur de lavande. Je vais m'asseoir dans un coin pour te laisser place et tu entres à ton tour. Tu t'assoies à califourchon sur moi. Nos sexes flottants sous l'eau viennent se frotter l'un contre l'autre et cet contact fait monter mon désir d'un cran, je sens que le tien aussi monte car ta main se pose sur mon membre et commence à le caresser. Mes mains quant à elles se posent, l'une sur ton sexe et l'autre vient caresser ton dos et tes fesses. Je t'entends gémir sous mes caresses et je gémis moi aussi sous les tiennes. Je t'entends soudainement me dire :

'' Je te veux en moi, prends-moi s'il te plait Severus''

Troublé je te demande si tu en es certain car je ne tiens pas à te faire de mal mais tu me réponds que tout ce qui t'importe pour le moment n'est pas la souffrance de l'acte mais la délivrance et tu tiens à me montrer ton amour pour moi.

**_Et je pense que j'aimerai tellement être à toi _****_   
_****_Et je pense à toi _****_   
_****_Et je pense sans rien brusquer sans déranger_**

3) J'acquiesce à ta demande en t'embrassant. Ma main gauche qui caressait ton dos descend vers tes fesses et j'introduis un de mes doigts délicatement dans ton rectum. Tu te raidis à cette intrusion et je me sens légèrement mal de te faire souffrir, mais tu me rassures en me disant de continuer, que tu vas t'habituer. Je te promets donc d'y aller doucement. J'entame un léger va et vient, puis lorsque tu t'habitues à cette intrusion je glisse un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième. Ton visage se crispe et je te regarde inquiet, stoppant mon va et vient dans ton orifice pour te laisser le temps de t'habituer à cette intrusion. Mais je redoute le moment ou mon sexe sera en toi car tu es si étroit et je ne veux vraiment pas te faire de mal. Je vois ton visage se décrisper et tu me fixes droit dans les yeux le regard suppliant de te prendre maintenant. Tu laisses échapper dans un murmure :

''Maintenant ''

'' je te promets d'être doux '' te répondis-je

J'ôte mes doigts de ton anus et je te fais avancer un peu vers moi, te soulève un tantinet et insert délicatement mon sexe dans ton orifice, m'arrêtant à chaque seconde pour te laisser le temps de t'accoutumer à cette nouvelle pénétration. Je vois des larmes s'échapper de tes yeux. Je suis pris soudain d'une certaine panique, je veux me retirer mais tu t'assoies un peu plus sur moi, se faisant tu me fais pénétrer un peu plus en toi. J'approche une main de ton visage et goûte tes lèvres. Tu entames un vaporeux mouvement de reins, je suis maintenant au creux de toi et tu commences des déplacement de va et vient. Je prends ton sexe et le caresse dans un nouveau mouvement de va et vient. Nous nous embrassons, nos bouches laissent échapper à plusieurs reprises des gémissements de plaisir. Puis je me sens monter au septième ciel, déversant en toi ma semence. Malgré mon extase je continue mes caresses sur ton membre viril et te mène sur mon paradis de la jouissance suprême. Rassasier tous les deux nous continuons nos caresses et notre embrassade. Nous nous murmurons des doux mots d'amour tel que ''je t'aime'' mais je sens la fatigue monter en moi, tu la sens toi aussi car tu te lèves et me tends la main pour me lever de cette eau d'amour qu'est devenu notre baignoire. Après avoir enfilé un peignoir nous nous dirigeons vers le lit. Tu te glisses, laissant ton peignoir sur le sol, sous les couvertures parfumées par les pétales de roses et tu me fais signe pour que je m'y glisse à mon tour. Je laisse virevolter également mon peignoir et viens me blottir dans les bras que tu as tendrement ouvert pour moi. Nous nous murmurons un dernier ''je t'aime'' et nous nous endormons dans un doux sommeil heureux.

**_Dans chacun de mes silences _****_   
_****_Il y ma peur de te parler _****_   
_****_Et que ma vie perde son sens _****_   
_****_A j'aimais_**

Plusieurs années se sont passées depuis ces souvenirs d'enfant et d'adolescent. Une chose, pourtant, persiste dans mon esprit : malgré toutes nos querelles, nos injures, nos coups échangés, je sais que je t'aime. Tu es mort depuis quelques jours maintenant et je me suis assoupi sous cet arbre ou j'aimais te regarder, t'observer avec tes camarades, les Maraudeurs. Mon esprit vagabonde de pensées en pensées ne sachant plus sur laquelle s'arrêter, mais dans chacun de mes souvenirs tu es présent, parfois me faisant du mal, parfois du bien. Une larme s'échappe de mon œil droit valsant sur ma joue pour se noyer dans la racine de mes cheveux que tu aimais tant caresser. Je suis persuadé maintenant que toutes ses nuits, ou j'ai rêvé de toi, ou je t'ai imaginé, sont belles et bien réelles. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ou comment j'ai pu penser que cela n'était que futilité, car quelques jours avant cette fatalité j'étais de nouveau dans tes bras après tant d'années à espérer ton innocence, à pardonner, à chérir ton corps, ton odeur, ta personne. J'aurais au moins pu goûter un dernier baiser de toi avant ton départ précipité. Je te jure de venger ta mort à mon propre péril et tiendrai cette promesse faite il y a maintenant six jours. Je me dirige maintenant vers cette salle témoin de nos nuits magiques, pour y déposer une gerbe de fleurs sur notre lit aux pétales de roses, signe de mon amour pour toi. Ensuite je pars venger ta mort et tenir ma promesse.

Je t'aimerais toujours.

THE END

---------------------------------------------------

comme vous pouvez voire jai couper le Lemon en 3 partie et il se regroupe avec les '' 1), 2), et 3) '' jespere que cetai claire et que vous avez aimer

review please!!!!

bon je pourrai repondre a vos reviews seulement quand j'aurai trouver de l'inspiration pour la suite..heum.. le debut... bref.. si cels tarde... je repondrai avecun review de vos reviews.....

pour mon autre fic en cour ''Qui est le meilleur?!?! je ne vous est pas oublier.. bref elle arrive elle est presque completer et j'explique pour quoi je n'ai pas pu l'updater plus vite... donc surveiller dans lasemaine qui vien elle sera la!


End file.
